Jumping Ship
by Steffili
Summary: Set after THE KISS in 4x14. Will sees an opening and takes his chance. Will he get Alicia to jump ship for him? This is my first AW story... M rated like all the other stuff I do...


A/N: AP fans: I know I write AP normally and that's what I'm going to do afterwards. So no reason to freak. AW fans, this is NOT a trick or something it's just I write where my inspiration takes me, so yeah, I hope you enjoy and you can "accept" an AW story by me. Also this is the equivalent of m AP stories. My strong suit is smut :D Just be warned.

"Oh God no, why did you do that? What's wrong with you?" she was cursing herself up and down loudly. Why did she just do that, let Will kiss her like that and kiss him back, too? She stood there bracing herself against the wall. Where was the damn elevator?

"Alicia, wait!" she heard, just as the elevator doors opened. She hung her head. Oh noo, please, she couldn't face him now, couldn't face what this all meant."

She stepped inside the elevator cabin and hit the button for the door to shut. But they didn't quickly enough. Will stepped in just before they closed.

He hit the emergency stop button and came for her, cornering her in. She hated being with her back against a wall like that, literary and metaphorically. But now that she was in both ways she couldn't do anything but just stare at him. He came closer slowly, looking her deeply in the eyes, the air between them suddenly feeling hot and charged. He moved in the last steps and just kissed her once more, claiming her mouth with his lips, his hands coming around her waist and pulling her closely into him. She came willingly, a soft sigh escaping her, giving him an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

He pulled down the zipper on her jacket, sliding it open and revealing the dark black top she was wearing underneath and slipping one hand inside, kneading her breast through the bra.

"Will...we can't. Not here." she sighed, but her eyes were closed and her head fallen back against the wall.

"Yes, we can. It's late and no one will notice the elevator being stuck for a little. Also I think I might not need all that long to present my case." he said and kissed her neck while pushing up her skirt with the other hand, moving his hand along until he found the definitive proof that she wanted this, and badly. She let out a tiny moan of pleasure as he rubbed his fingers along her, clearly enjoying the way his hand stroked her. He pulled his fingers away to push up her skirt all the way and undid his pants.

"Damn, no condoms here." he mumbled against her throat. "We should go to my office."  
Her eyes snapped open.

"No. Don't stop now. Birth control pill." she just said and pulled him close again, kissing him passionately. He sighed and pressed her up against the wall, not bothering to take off her panties. He just pushed them aside and entered her with one deep thrust, making her moan. God, he had missed her, how she felt pressed up against him and the noises she kept making while he was moving in and out of her. He picked up his pace quickly, unfortunately they really didn't have much time, so he needed to make the best of this moment while it lasted and before she could run off again.

He took up one of her legs and put it around his waist, spreading her wider open and giving him better access, burying his face in the crook of her neck and gently kissing her there while he kept up his rhythm. Before long she let out a high pitched whimper and he felt her go over the edge, letting go himself, joining her with his own release and helped her ride it out until they were both done.

Then he let go of her leg and placed it back down and pulled out of her, instantly regretting that he had to. She was leaning against the wall, her head laid back, her eyes closed. She sighed and opened them, looking at him and smiling softly.

They both righted their clothes and Will pressed the elevator button again. With a loud "ding" they opened, the cart still at the 28th floor. Will gestured towards the office floors.  
"Are you going home just like that? I think I need a drink now." he stated and smiled softly at her, holding the elevator doors open.

"You could join me and we could talk." he added.

She shook her head.

"No, Will, I can't. I'm tired and I just want to go home now." she said, still in the elevator. I just...can we talk about it some other time?"

He nodded.

"I understand. But I just don't want it to be weird between us." he said.

She let out a short laugh.

"Yeah I think it's kind of too late for that now."

He made a move to come closer to her again, as she didn't give him any signs of disapproval, he kissed her passionately again, not willing to let her go just yet.  
She sighed when they broke apart for air.

"I guess a drink would be good now, anyway. Also I forgot my purse in my office."

His face lit up in a smile and he stepped away a little, gesturing for her to lead the way.

They walked to his office in silence and Will closed the door behind them, then went over and poured two glasses of Scotch, handing one to Alicia. They sat down next to each other on the couch and emptied their drinks, smiling softly at one another.

Will lifted his hand and gently stroked a strand of hair behind her ear, moving in closer. Alicia bridged the rest of the way and their lips met, softly and slower this time, gently taking their time. She sighed into the kiss, and Will's hands found the way back to her jacket, moving the zipper down once more and taking the garment off her, she helped him by slipping out of it and then helped him out of his jacket in turn.

"Alicia, I want you badly, but I don't want you to regret this tomorrow." he whispered softly against her lips.

She sighed.

"I won't, I promise. I want this, Will. I've been fighting against it for too long, I just want to not fight for one evening." she told him and leaned in for another kiss.

He kissed her back and it got more heated, tongues and hands exploring each other, discovering newly what had been nearly forgotten between them in the time they had not been together.

They undressed each other slowly, Alicia pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt while Will helped her out of her top and skirt, leaving her only in her underwear.

He got up, locked the door and shut the blinds, letting his shirt fall to the floor and kicking off his shoes while he walked back over to her, she stretched out on the couch and smiled at him seductively while unclasping the bra on her back and taking it off. Will knelt down beside the couch and started kissing her again, letting his lips wander along her throat and making a hot path to her breasts, gently sucking her right nipple while caressing the left one with his fingers, rolling the hard peak between thumb and index finger, making her moan in pleasure.

After some time he worked his way downwards first with his left hand, tugging at her panties and finally removing them with her help, then gently rubbing along her wetness. She spread her legs a little wider to grant him better access.

Then he followed with his lips, trailing kisses torturing and slowly down her stomach until he finally reached her hot center, making her gasp as his lips connected with her most sensitive spot. He knew how much she liked that and he loved above everything to give her pleasure, so he moved his tongue in slow circles around her clit, making her sigh and buck her hips, he held her down with one hand so she couldn't escape his ministrations, the other one he moved inside of her, curling his fingers so he would hit the right spot with every forward stroke of his hand.

Soon enough he had her moaning and impatiently shifting under him, he brought her to the edge a couple of times only to slow down his movements again, drawing it out for her and enjoying how she was close to begging him.  
But he wouldn't push her that far, he loved her and wanted to only bring her joy and never pain, so when her moans were getting louder and more urgent again he didn't slow down or stop, but just kept going and pushed his hand and lips down hard, feeling her come apart and helping her ride out the waves until she collapsed under him, laughing softly.

"Anything funny?" he asked, grinning at her, wiping off his face.

"No, nothing, that was just really nice, is all. So what are we going to do, next?"

He moved up until he was kneeling over her, then kissed her passionately.

"I don't know, you tell me what next."

Her eyes sparkled with mischief and she started moving them around, it was a little complicated on the limited space the couch was offering but she managed to wiggle out from under him and turn him so he was on his back and she was straddling him. She leaned down to kiss him, then moved so she could open and pull down his pants, leaving him naked now as well, then resumed her position on top of him, both moaning as her hot wet center connected with his hardness. She shifted her hips a little back and forth, rubbing her over sensitive core against him until it became almost too much.

She angled her hips more and took him inside effortlessly, sitting upright and arching her back so her breast were standing out and she had the best angle to take him in deeply. She started rocking her hips, slowly at first, then increasing the pace, supporting her weight on his upper thighs and letting her head fall back.

Will moaned and gripped her by the waist, bringing her down harder on every downward movement, making them both moan loudly from the intense and deep contact. He increased her tempo as well because he needed it badly now, when she kept the pace up by herself he raised one hand to squeeze her breast while he used the other one to stroke her clit, applying pressure because he knew that's what she would need to help her along.

He was rewarded with a loud moan and her rocking her hips even harder, bringing them both closer and closer. Will gritted his teeth, he knew he wouldn't last much longer, not with her riding him hard like she did and moaning loudly with every thrust. But he had to hold out a little longer, and then he felt and heard her coming, her moaning turning into high pitched whimpering and ramblings of how good it felt. He let go himself and let his orgasm grip him and take him away. They moved together until they were both completely spent then she collapsed on top of him and they just lay together, panting and slowly catching their breath. He softly stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her head. After some time she smiled at him, sadness coming to her eyes.

"Damn, I have to go home now."

He nodded.

"Yes, I know. I should probably go home, too."

Neither of them made any move to put their words into action, though.

"Hmn, 10 more minutes." Alicia mumbled against him, her eyes closed and her voice sleepy.

Will laughed softly and kissed her once more, then stretched to grip the blanket that was hanging at the side of the couch for times when he was working too late to go home and spread it over them.

"Ok, 10 minutes."

* * *

They came awake with a start, it was dark in the room and Alicia cursed softly, jumping up from the couch.

"Damn it, how late is it?"

Will sat up and fished for his pants, getting his cell phone out.

"It's 3:46." he informed her, rubbing his face with one hand.

"Damn, damn I need to get home." Alicia said and started picking up and putting on her clothes in the dark.

"Are you ok? Should I call you a cab?"

She shook her head.

"No it's ok, I'm just going to drive home now and see if I can get an hour or so more sleep."

He nodded.

"Ok. I think I'll just stay here, I have a clean shirt and a razor, so nobody will suspect a thing and I'll just say I came in early."

She nodded.

"Yes. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Will nodded back and looked after her as she turned away and was about to go. He got up, putting on his pants and walking after her.

"Alicia. Wait."

She turned around and smiled at him.

"What are we doing, I mean, was this a onetime thing or is there a chance we..."

Alicia groaned.

"I don't know, Will. I really don't. I guess I need to talk to Peter next. I mean...we were on the track of getting back together but frankly I don't know if I want that anymore. I need to think what I am going to do, and what I really want."

Will nodded.

"I understand. Just go and figure it out, you know where to find me. Maybe we can have dinner sometime next week?"

She smiled at him.

"Yes, dinner sounds fine. I'd love that. But now I have to go."

He was standing closer to her by now, so she just walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss to the lips, then turned around to go home, but doubting she would get any sleep. She'd already had made her decision, now she needed to plan how to get that transferred into reality.


End file.
